Talk:Branch/@comment-26340025-20200102163338/@comment-53539-20200102165428
Yes, any official licensed material is "canon" as per say, but you have to imagine things as being on different levels. The movies being the main media of the franchise are canon without question. The Netflix counts as secondary canon, its produced by Dreamworks themselves technically so does account for something. However, it does not overwrite the movies own details and anything that is a contradiction within the series is just that. A contradiction. Its a little complicated to explain things but from experience this is most Dreamworks animations are. Any series produced between movies is filler to keep people interested until the next movie hits. It is filler-canon. The issue with this is that the Trolls Netflix series has the issue of it can't progress things too far along and surpass the movies canon, especially in relationship to the upcoming Trolls World Tour movie. As I was explaining, the result is if your a Broppy fan, you won't see them suddenly get married or so fourth in the Netflix series because it won't be allowed to do things like that. In short it can write any storyline it won't but it can't change the status quo on things like Poppy and Branch's relationship. So their going to remain "best friends" only throughout it. They can do other things like Smidge x Milton Moss because Smidge isn't one of the main characters of the movies and they can do what they want. Most od DJ Suki's character is more or less written for the series based on the descriptions of her character from the film. Because in the film... DJ didn't get enough lines to say much else. Its also why in the films, Branch never mentions his fear of Birds as well, because that exists only in the biology for the film and the Netflix series writers picked up on that. Edit: As someone whose been doing serialised media such as video games and manga or TV series, its a little harder to explain things to others how to treat things. I think the bet way if you still don't get it would be to imagine a set of shelves. The higher the shelf the more valuable or "canon" a thing is. *On the top shelf is the movies the source from which everything comes from and our primary canon. (edit: Also counted on this shelf is The Art of the Trolls since its a concept artbook based on the movie) *On the second shelf is the netflix series, still canon but can't go on the movie shelf because its not handled by the same people. *Books, games and toys are on the third and in this case bottom shelf. Their licensed, but not produced most of the time by Dreamworks. Their complicate as they are licensed, yes, therefore touch canon material however, they are usually made independently. Whats on each shelf shouldn't be moved from one shelf to another. The lower the shelf the least serious you treat things in respected to the higher shelves. Especially that bottom or 3rd shelf, because its all written with dreamwork's approval, but not by themselves.